love in the hands of enemies
by paige205
Summary: hermione finds out she is not what she thought. she is a pureblood and her enemy draco might just be the one to help her adjust. will romance happen or is their past just to much to put behind them
1. Chapter 1

Harry potter fan fiction novel...

**Love in the hand of enemies **

Chapter 1-The Truth is Out

Its been exactly 5 months to the day that harry potter defeated lord voldermort in a drastic battle which caused the death of many. This year's summer holiday from Hogwarts had been extended due to the fact that the school suffered alot of damage in the final battle and had to be rebuilt. Now 5 months on harry Ron Hermione Ginny Draco Blaise and everyone else where packing their trunks and returning to the castle for their 7th and final year. Little did anyone know that while they were safe from voldermort they were not save from each other and the growing tension and romance between them. Alot of changes where going to happen this year and it all started with a normal day in a Muggle house.

Hermione's pov

As I opened the shower door and the steam spilled out into the bathroom i got to thinking in 5 days i will be heading back to Hogwarts for my final year. In 5 days i will be seeing my three best friends again and seeing the castle again don't get me wrong this made me happy but not as happy as the fact that in 5 days i will see Him again. He had long blonde hair and stone grey eyes that hypnotised you with just one look he was tall and chiselled and he was enemies with my best friends. Draco malfoy prince of Slytherin heir to the malfoy fortune and the love of my life if only he saw me that way.

Draco's pov

God dam this summer had gone slow my father is locked up in Azkaban my mother is in st mungos loony ward . the only good thing is i got to spend the summer with my best mate and fellow slytherin Blaise Zabini. We played Quidditch, duelled each other and still nothing could cut the tension that was following Blaise and his family around and i just couldn't get to the bottom of it. I decided to just ask blaise and see if he would spill because in 5 days we would be heading back to Hogwarts and i knew there wouldn't be any other time. i walked around the Zabini mansion trying to find him. Don't get me wrong i liked being here but this mansion was nothing like malfoy manor it was light and clean and made you feel happy and i just didn't fit in. Back in my house the curtains where closed there was dust the houseelfs where strange and my father would be shouting at either my mother or me that was what i was use to and that made me comfortable . Blaise was in his bedroom packing his trunk

'hey man you okay'

'uh hi Draco i didn't see you there , yeah everything's okay just packing you know'

'man you have been weird for days now i know something is going on'

I know he is hiding something i just don't understand what it could be seriously ive known this boy my whole live practically and i know when something is up .

'nothings going on im just thinking about things man'

'Blaise your like my brother okay whatever it is i can help come on your always there for me let me be there for you dude'

'umm okay (long pause)im a twin'

'haha no you're not ive never seen your twin'

What the hell is he on about he's not a twin ive known him since we were children i would know if he had a brother or a sister what the hell is going on here.

'i have a twin sister i have never met her but i know i have her and my parents have found her and are bringing her home'

Hermione's pov

I walked into my bedroom after my shower to find an owl impatiently hooting at my window. It was not an owl i recognised and i didn't know if i wanted to read the letter taped to this owls leg. The moment of truth came who was writing to me and what did they want. I gave the owl one of the treats that i kept in my bed side draw and took the note of the owl.

Hermione opened the note and started shaking this note didn't make any sense to her how could this be right there was no way all of a sudden she dropped the note and started screaming at the top of her lungs.

Her parents came running up stairs shouting her name they flung the door to her room open and gasped at the sight before their eyes.

Hermione was laid on the floor crying and screaming and rocking herself back and forth. Her parents didn't know what happened they were so mortified by the site before their eyes that they didn't know what to say it wasn't intill Mrs. granger picked up the note that she started crying.

Draco's pov

Something must be seriously wrong with Blaise for him to tell me some made up story about him being a twin it's just not possible ive spent alot of my life here in his home with his parents and him i would have heard about a twin i it couldn't be true could it and if it was who was his twin sister and where has she been for 16 nearly 17 years . what possible reason would they Zabini's have for hiding her from the rest of the magical world .

Back in the Muggle house Hermione had started to carm down but she still didn't understand what was going on that letter was a mistake it had to be . maybe it was some cruel practical joke that someone was playing on her but if it was then why was her mother so upset if it wasn't true her mum and dad would have comforted her told her to ignore it and that people where cruel and sick and that it was all lies but neither of them had done that instead Mrs. granger fell to the floor crying and her farther well her farther hadn't moved he was shocked he looked scared but neither of them tried to tell her it wasn't true.

'mum dad Whats going on ,im confused none of this can be true right'

'sweetheart it's the eve before your 17 birthday and this is the only time we can tell you everything in that letter is true, you are my little girl but you are not my blood, as far as im concerned i am you father but not birth related'

Hermione stunned doesn't know what to say she cannot get words to come out of her mouth she cannot make sentences she is totally stunned at this news she has gone her whole life thinking these people standing in front of her are her parents but now she finds out the truth

'im not your daughter, im a pureblood im a twin, im a Zabini

Chapter 2 – meeting for the first time

Back in hermiones bedroom everything is quite. Her parents haven't moved ,Hermione hasn't spoke since she found out the news.

'hermione sweetie we know this is a shock but...but there coming for you today'

'What... who when what'

'your real parents darling, today on the eve of your 17th birthday they are coming to take you home with them'

'today but ive only just found out this can not be happening I WILL NOT GO WITH THEM'

'sweetie there is not need to shout at your mother like that she is just telling you'

'SHE IS NOT MY MOTHER AND YOUR NOT MY FATHER NOW LEAVE ME ALONE AND GET OUT'

Dracos pov

This is so messed up i can not wrap my head around this my best friend has a sister. A sister who he has never met before i sister who he doesn't know yet a sister all the same.

'dude whaaa...what when did you find out '

'about a week ago my parents told me that on the eve of my 17th birthday we would be going to the Muggle house where my sister is to bring her home again'

'WAIT WHAT MUGGLE HOUSE'

'sorry i don't mean to shout what do you mean muggle house why is your pureblood sister living with muggles'

'Draco i don't know okay i don't know anything about her all i know is she is my twin my sister my blood and i want to meet her but im scared '

''im sorry man okay don't be scared she is your sister she can not be that bad just think at least she aint granger'

'uhuh yeah thats a good thing'

Hermiones pov

I can not belive this is happening one mintute im happy everything is fine and the next minute i find out that i have been living a lie these past 16 years. Im the twin sister to blaise Zabini best friend of draco malfoy how is this ever going to work out and their coming here for me tonight. I don't know wheather to pack my stuff and get ready or run away from all these people who say they love me but have lied to me for 16 years. What do i do ?

The clock in the grangers house struck midnight and with a loud pop three beautiful people appread in the living room. Hermione was sitting on the sofa reading a book and mr and mrs granger where sat at the table. When the three people appread in their living room they got up and walked over to them with a shake of their hands the conversations started. Hermione still refused to lift her head up and acknowledge the people who where apprantly her parents.

All of a sudden someone came and sat next to her on the sofa. She looked up and saw blaise wide eyed staying at her

'your my sister my twin sister'

'apparently so ' Hermione said with a hint of anger in her voice

Blaise didn't know what to say next and was very happy when his father cleared his throat and started talking to Hermione. Blaise was shocked to see Hermione lift her head up and actually listen to what his father had to say.

'hermione i know this comes as a shock my dear and there is an explanation for all this that i will certainly tell you but i do not belive now is the time'

'i think now is a perfect time for you to tell me why my parents who supposedly love me left me with complete strangers to bring me up. And why when everything was perfect you all decided now was the time to stake your claim on me and mess up my head and world'

Blaise was in complete shock his twin sister was Hermione granger mudblood wait no she isn't a mudblood anymore he thought she is my sister and i can not belive that over the past 6 years i with draco had been horrible to her and cruel how would this ever work how can i be her brother and protect her from pain when i myself had caused some of the pain. And yet even through she was shocked and just found out the truth she can still look me in the eye and talk to my dad i mean our dad like that ive never heard anyone talk to him like that. One thing was for sure draco was going to have a fit when he finds out.

'hermione that is no way to speak to your parents. Im sorry this is all happening to you but i honestly could not be more happy and neither could your mother, you have no idea how much we have missed you and how hard it was not to talk about you. We didn't think of how hard this would have been on you and we are so sorry for that please belive us'

'i..i...i.. belive you and forgive me for my rudeness yes sir you are right this is a big shock for me i feel like ive been lied to for the past 16 years and my brother is none other then a guy who use to pick on me its all very hard to get my head around'

'hermione my darling you do not have to call me sir and blaise is so sorry for that but as you know we had to be carful with how much comfort or kindness we had to show muggle borns as he who must no be named was around then and it was dangerous for all but please forgive my son and your mother and me and lets try move past the bad that has happend and think of the good that could happen'

'i can forgive you all of you' she said while looking at blaise with a smile on her face

Blaise didn't know what to say he had not expected that he thought she would hold a grudge but she didn't she forgave him

'im glad your my sister Hermione i now feel complete'

'im glad to have a brother to blaise this is going to be interesting to say the least' she said and added a giggle at the end

'okay blaise Hermione its time for us to be leaving. Say your goodbyes darling '

This was the bit Hermione was dreading saying goodbye to the only parents she had ever known she loved them like mad and didn't know what it was going to be like without them '

'goodbye mum goodbye dad im going to miss you so much im still going to keep in touch if you don't mind im always going to be your little girl and i want to thank you for everything you have ever done for me'

At this point Hermione and mrs granger fell into a hug and started crying

'we are going to miss you to so so much and of course we don't mind we love you and are going to miss you every single minute of the day '

And with that Hermione let go of her parents and went to stand next to the women she was now going to have to call mum grapped her hand and apprated out.

Goodbye house goodbye mum and dad im always going to love you was the last thing she thought before everything went dark.

Chapter 3- true feelings revelled

As Hermione and her new family landed at Zabini manor,Hermione could not belive her eyes this place was magnificent the garden the fountion the house itself she could not actually live her now could she. All her thoughts where about walking around the grounds looking at the flowers sitting my the river that she could see wow this places was magical

Hermione had to laugh to herself of course this place was magical she was a witch after all she shouldn't have been so shocked by its beuty but she just couldn't help it.

She was so caught up in her thoughts she couldn't see draco malfoy walking towards blaise.

'so dud where is she where is your sister'

'draco i would like you to meet my sister Hermione Zabini '

'wait WHAT'

Draco turnt round and there before his eyes was the girl he had been crushing on since 2nd year. Of course she hadn't noticed him yet she was to busy looking around at the garden but merlin was she beautiful her hair her eyes her body she had defiantly changed over the summer.

Dam draco thought im going to have to pretend that im angry that she is here

'granger you my best friends twin sister is this some kind of joke your nothing but a mudblood'

Draco hated saying that but not as much as he hated himself when he saw the pain of his words on her face.

'malfoy what are you doing here and i think we have established that im not a mudblood unless your calling my brother your best friend a mudblood aswell which im sure your not'

And with that Hermione walked into the house after her parents all she wanted to do was go to her room and cry. Cry for the fact that she was confused and lost and the fact that the boy she loves hates her so much that he still calls her a mudblood even through its clear she is not. Hermione knew this was going to be a long 5 days.

Back in the garden blaise was shouting at draco for calling his sister that

'HOW COULD YOU CALL MY SISTER A MUDBLOOD , YOU KNOW FULL WELL SHE ISNT SHE IS MY TWIN IF IM NOT A MUDBLOOD THEN NEITHER IS SHE'

Draco didn't know what to do he didn't even had time to think before he spilled the beans on his feelings for Hermione

'i know she isn't okay i only said that because i have liked Hermione since 2nd year and now she is pureblood i have no reason has to why i can not go for it her blood status doesn't bother me but she would have been in danger had i told her my true feelings when she still belived to be a muggle born witch'

'wait what you have feelings for my sister the girl you have been cruel to for the past 6 years'

'yes okay its true i only did all that to her so know one knew what i was feeling espically her but im in love with your sister blaise and i always have been now can we just drop it and go inside'

And with that both boys walked in the house and straight up to blaises room to talk making sure they shut the door behind them.

Chapter 4 – the change in draco

Hermione was standing in her new bedroom in complete shock at the size and beauty of it. It was nothing like the room she had at her old house. This room had a white four poster bed with pink curtains around it to be fair Hermione wasn't a fan of the colour pink but it just looked stunning in her room she was sure she could grow to love it. The walls where white with black flower pattens on them and the floor was well to be honest Hermione didn't really care about the floor as she didn't spend much time looking at it but she was sure that it was beautiful aswell.

The only thing she had to get use to was her new family and the love of her life staying about 3 doors away from her.

A walk in the garden seemed like a good way to start her new confusing life. Hermione put on her coat and headed down to the the garden.

'


	2. Chapter 2The Garden

**chapter 2- the garden **

The garden was beautiful flowers growing everywhere, trees reaching up to the sky and the river at the bottom of it was breath taking. The water carm and still you could see the fishes swimming in it and the lilly pads floating on top with frogs lying on them. It was like something from a movie. This would be a perfect spot for romance.

Hermiones pov

I just couldn't get over this garden ive never seen anything like it in my life. It was magnificent.

And to make everything better there at the bottom of the garden by the river was draco looking as beautiful as ever. But im not going to forgive him straight away im not even going to talk to him.

She was about to walk in the opposite direction when dracos head snapped up and he turned to look at her.

Hermiones breath got all caught in her chest and she felt like she was hyperventilating. He didn't have his evil sneer on his face he just seemed confused and lost.

'_hermione what are you doing here'_

_'you called me hermione that must be a first hey malfoy'_

_'well its not like I can call you Granger any more can I'_

'_I suppose not that must be so hard for you, not being able to insult me about my blood status any more'_

what draco said next shocked hermione to her core she never thought she would hear something like that coming out of his mouth even through she had wished it would have for a long time.

'_not really' draco said 'ive never really had a problem with your blood its just an image and its easier now your a pure-blood because I don't have to be false and cruel to you any more'_

'w_whw..what im confused you hate me and my friends and everything about me, its been that way since first year, so what now just because im not a muggle born witch you all of a __sudden change your opinion on hating me what's with that'_

_'hermione its not all of a sudden okay its been coming for a long time'_

_'do you have like a split personality or something who am I talking to right now because you are not the draco malfoy I know, the draco I know calls me a mudblood and insults me and laughs at me and teases me'_

_'I never wanted to do any of that I swear it was all just... huh okay look I don'tt have a good excuse yes I use to tease you and call you names and do all those other things to you okay butthat's's not me, if im going to be honest I...i..i'_

_'you WHAT you feel bad your ashamed and disappointed in yourself well that doesn't change anything'_

draco got up from underneath a tree and walked towards hermione thinking to himself if he couldn't tell her how he felt he would dam well show her.

'_malfoy why are you looking at me like that'_

_'hermione for once in your like stop trying to be a know it all and just shut up'_

and with that he closed the distance between them took her head in his hands to her horror and leant in to kiss her.

A/N

Sorry about the cliffhanger you wont have to wait long for the next chapter okay because ive finished school and don't have work 2moro :)

'


	3. Chapter 3 changes in draco

**Chapter 3 **

**Changes in draco **

dracos pov

I can not believe im kissing her after all this time im finally kissing her and she is not stopping me. She is letting me kiss her I never thought this would happen.

Her lips felt so soft on mine it was like an electric shock running through my veins I never want to let go of her. I want to feel this way for ever put if I push her to far then im at risk of getting her angry and that just wouldn't work for me.

I dropped my hands from her face and pulled back. I was scared to look at her face. I didn't know how she was going to react.

Hermiones pov

OMG omg I just kissed draco well actually to be completely correct he kissed me which is something I never thought would happen do I react to this do I get angry and pretend I hated every minute of the most amazing kiss of my life or do I say thanks and talk to him.

'um draco what was that' how could I have asked such a stupid question it was a kiss I know that he is going to think im completely stupid now.

'it was my way Of saying sorry to you I hope I didn't go to far'

'ooh no its okay thank you for saying sorry' I can not believe it was just a im sorry kiss it felt like so much more then that

'anyway hermione I have to go see blaize have a nice evening and I will most likely see you for dinner tonight bye'

and with that draco walked away from me. After the most intense kiss of my life he just left.

Later that evening hermione was lying on her bed just thinking about everything. Going back to hogwarts was going to be different because this time she will be going back with a brother and a new pure blood status. And how her friends where going to react to this news.

(knock knock)

'come in'

'hermione mum says its time to get dressed for dinner'

'dressed what do you mean dressed'

'well we wear formal wear to dinner , you have a new dress in your wardrobe don't worry'

'umm okay I will be right down'

something or someone behind blaise caught her eye. Draco was still here and he was staring at her.

hermione felt herself blush and looked down at the floor.

'okay well im going to get ready now if you two don't mind'

blaise walked off without a word but draco stood there watching her she couldn't help but smile this was something she always wanted.

'can I help you draco'

'no I just, im sorry I just can not get over how much you have changed over the summer if you don't mind me saying your beautiful'

hermione blushed even harder and went to walk backwards. But forgetting that she had left her bag there tripped and fell flat on her bum. She was no so embarrassed she just wished draco would leave but instead he came up to her. Helped her up and kissed her on the cheek.

'I'll see you at dinner hermione'

and with that he walked out.

'OMG I just tripped in front of draco how stupid am I'

and with that she went into her bathroom to get ready for dinner.

**N/A **

**I do not own the characters in anyway this plot is all mine however. **

**Hope you enjoy it and sorry for the confusion I deleted this story once and put it back on with new changes **

**thanks everyone **

**:) **


	4. Chapter 4 dinner and dancing

**Chapter 4**

**Dinner and Dancing **

hermione was wearing the dress she found in her closet it was red with diamonds over the bust this was her way of knowing her new family was rich who else had real diamonds on their dress. It was knee length and strapped she had to admit she looked good in it but for some reason she just didn't feel comfortable.

She walked downstairs to the dining room and heard draco and blaise talking about her

'Blaise how do I talk to her its like she is a completely different person and I don't know how to connect with her'

'man hats my sister okay you use to tease her and torture her because of her friends and now you what want to date her'

'I know I know okay just drop it'

hermione took this as her queue to walk in,she had to stiffly a laugh when she saw dracos mouth fall open at the sight of her.

If he thought getting her was going to be easy he was very much mistaken she was going to make him suffer and sweat before they got anywhere.

Dinner was uneventful draco kept staring at hermione and the conversation was boring well half the time they didn't talk and if they did it was just about hogwarts and Hermiones life.

After dinner hermione went for a walk around the garden again this time Blaise and Draco came along as well

they walked towards the river again and sat down on one of the rocks and dipped their feet into the water.

Draco turned to hermione saw that she was looking at him and smiled his most breathtaking smile.

'what draco'

'you look nice in the moonlight and I saw you looking at me as well so don't pretend you where not'

'yeah I was looking and wondering how someone so breathtaking could be such an ignorant arse'

again draco smiled

'I might be an arse but you still think im breathtaking and I will take that compliment from you anyway'

dam hermione forgot she said that how could she be so stupid I just threw fuel on the fire that is draco malfoy

'will you two just give it up already your doing my head in im going to my room you coming draco'

'I think I will stay here awhile mate but I will be soon'

he turned to blaise and winked at him with a roll of his eyes blaise walked away from his sister and best friend not wanting to know what they where going to do

'hermione I know there is no music and you might not want to but will you dance with me'

'are you joking I told you that your an arse and you want to dance'

'you also said I was breathtaking so it works' then draco laughed and hermione felt her knees turn to jelly he was just so attractive what the hell she thought I could play hard to get tomorrow for now she just wanted him to hold her.

'okay draco I will dance with you but only one dance'

'sounds good to me come here then sunshine'

draco opened his arms up for her to come into and hermione quickly walked towards him and straight into his arms and suddenly felt at home they danced slow with each of them holding tight and now wanting to end this dance and the feeling they both felt.

When draco leant his head down to hermiones shoulder to kiss it she didn't stop him and when he lifted her head from his shoulder to kiss her mouth she didn't reject him when his tongue ran across her bottom lip to gain the entrance to her mouth she didn't pull back and this is how they stayed for at least 10 minutes only stopping to come up for air.

Hermione promised herself that tomorrow would be different she would not give into his charm as easily she would make him work for her attention but for now she was not going to be the one to break this kiss off

A/N

sorry it took so long but im at work the next couple of days so I will try and post again when I have the time

thanks for all the reviews most of them are great and its good to hear what you think.

I do not own these characters just the plot


End file.
